


Lazy Afternoon

by F00PY



Series: Analogical Hogwarts [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 3rd year, Cloud Watching, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genius! Logan, Harry potter verse, Hogwarts AU, Kissing, M/M, Muggleborn! Virgil, Ravenclaw! Logan, Ravenclaw! Virgil, Science rants, Sherlock-Like! Logan, Wizard-Raised! Logan, barely edited, hanging out together, they're both 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00PY/pseuds/F00PY
Summary: “That cloud looks like a duck.”Logan squinted at it. He supposed if he shifted his head to the side and pretended that the puffs of smoke coming from the back didn’t exist… it still would be just a blob.“I don’t see it.”
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Analogical Hogwarts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954183
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	Lazy Afternoon

“That cloud looks like a duck.”

Logan squinted at it. He supposed if he shifted his head to the side and pretended that the puffs of smoke coming from the back didn’t exist… it still would be just a blob.

“I don’t see it.”

Virgil let out a long huff. “Look. There’s the beak-” He pointed to the left of the cloud- “there’s its head-” his hand shifted slightly- “those are its legs-” again, his hand moved downward and his body buckled a little at the movement, making Logan shift with it.

Logan was laying with his back to the grass, head comfortably snug in Virgil’s lap. His legs were bent up in a triangle, mostly for comfort reasons and his hands connected loosely on his stomach, letting his arms hang down around him.

Virgil was sitting up- not straight. Frankly, Logan didn’t think Virgil could sit up without bending over as if he were a hunchback. However, for the first time since Logan had met him, Virgil leaned back instead of bending forward like a rainbow, using his left hand as a way to keep himself up and his right to point into the sky. His legs were out straight, giving Logan a cushion to rest his head upon.

In general, Logan would rate his comfort level at a 12/10.

“... and that’s its tail.”

Virgil glanced down at him and Logan shrugged, the best he could while laying across the grounds.

“I'm afraid I still don't see it.”

His Ravenclaw’s bottom lip stuck out. The attempted pout was marred by the glow in Virgil’s eyes and the way the tips of his mouth curled up just enough to make Logan’s chest feel light and airy.

“You’re Mister See Everything!”

“I don’t see everything, I just am able to look for information that others might not notice and make inferences-”

“Oh, shut up. It’s a duck!”

At that, Logan couldn’t help but grin. It was a small one, but he could see the impact it had on Virgil- the slight dilating of his boyfriend’s eyes, the increased pulse that Logan could hear due to his proximity to Virgil’s stomach, and the way Virgil brushed his right hand through Logan’s hair- a need to be closer to him, as well as a motion that had Logan shivering.

Maybe he should smile more often.

“Actually, Virgil, that’s a cloud.”

A long sigh made its way out of his boyfriend and Virgil made sure Logan had met his eyes before rolling his own.

“You’re annoying.”

A single eyebrow on Logan’s face rose. “You’re not annoyed.”

Virgil let out another huff, but the smile never fell from his face so Logan decided he would stick with the hypothesis that Virgil was enjoying himself. 

The emo’s gaze turned back to the sky. “Okay if that's not a duck, tell me you at least think that cloud looks like a stop sign.”

“Are those the red octagon’s on the streets?”

Virgil paused. “I keep forgetting you don’t know very much about the muggle world. Yeah, those are the red octagons.”

Logan turned his gaze back to the cloud Virgil had been pointing at. He blinked. “Well, I see the cloud part.”

“Oh my God!” Virgil burst into laughter and Logan’s stomach began to dance in rhythm to each noise that fell from his boyfriend’s lips. “It’s an octagon.”

Now, Logan could’ve turned back to study the cloud. Quite frankly, he was pretty sure he would be able to turn the barely defined circle into an octagon if he really wanted to- but at this point, Logan was much more interested in watching Virgil giggle like a maniac.

He was literally the most adorable thing on the entire planet.

Reluctantly, Logan turned his attention back to the sky. What could’ve been an octagon was gone by this point- blown into some other random shape for some other random person to point at go “Look! It’s a ____!” 

A new, slightly grayer cloud had replaced it. This one was bigger and had two triangles off the top that went into a small circle, which lead into a bigger more ovalish circle-

“What about that one?” Logan asked, almost hesitantly. “Could that be a rabbit?”

He was rewarded for his spotting with a kiss on the nose that had red blooming across his entire face. Virgil smiled down at him (which did nothing to help his ever-growing blush) before the Ravenclaw turned back to the sky.

“Yeah. That’s a rabbit.”

Logan swallowed. He felt antsy- fingers swirling at his sides, hands clenching and unclenching, toes curling in his shoes-

“Did you know,” Logan said suddenly, “that finding shapes in clouds- or rather in anything- is called pareidolia.”

“Pareidolia?”

For a moment Logan was silent. It couldn’t have been for more than a second, but he took that time to observe Virgil’s behavior. Specifically, he looked for repetitive motion (tapping of fingers, shifting of feet), signs of tiredness that weren’t there before (slouching, yawning, eyelids drooping), or any kind of distraction (was Virgil looking at him or away?). All of these were signs of boredom and while Virgil has assured Logan countless times that he enjoyed listening to him rant-

Well.

Better be safe than sorry.

Whatever tightness Logan had been holding in his lungs fell away when he noticed that Virgil was displaying none of these. If anything, his boyfriend looked interested; his eyes were light and alert, meeting Logan’s easily.

“It’s a mental phenomenon,” Logan told him. “Humans tend to read into vague or random visual or auditory stimuli and make it into some kind of form or image, most common being an appearance of a face.”

Virgil hummed. “Why?”

_Why do humans read in this way?_

“People have theorized it comes from an evolutionary need to recognize faces quickly,” Logan said. “If you’re not able to recognize someone, you won’t smile back or wave and say hello. It seems like a small difference but this makes you less likely to get romantically involved with someone and therefore, their genetic makeup didn’t get passed on.”

“So I can see clouds in shapes because people who saw clouds in shapes before were more likely to get some.”

Logan choked, but the expression melted into a smile. “That’s a rather crude way of putting it.”

Virgil shrugged, lips curved the slightest bit up.

The two of them fell into a soft silence. Now and then, Virgil would point to another random cloud and Logan would inform him, yes, that looks like whatever you’re saying, or no, I don’t see it, but in general, the two remained quiet.

The quiet was nice. It wasn’t often the two of them got it, with how insane the Hogwarts kids were, Janus’s need to prove something (even when no one was arguing with him), or Patton’s want to have a conversation.

But together, the two of them were always able to find that quiet.

“L?”

Logan turned away from the blue of the sky and went to meet the much more gorgeous brown of his Ravenclaw’s eyes. Instantly, he was on alert. 

Virgil refused to look at his face. His eyes had found their way down to Logan’s stomach where every now and then they would dart up but never for long enough for Logan to get an accurate reading on them. His boyfriend’s pulse had quickened too- Logan could hear his heart beating loudly and frantically from his spot next to Virgil’s stomach.

Why was he nervous?

Nobody else was around. Had he been reminded of something? Had Logan done something that he didn’t like?

No… 

Oh.

Logan blinked.

Oooooh.

He couldn’t help the heating of his cheeks and they only darkened further when Virgil looked over and gave him a small unsure smile.

Despite having been together since November 25th or 28th (Logan was never sure if he was supposed to count his confession or the first date as to when they officially got together), Logan and Virgil had only ever really _kissed_ four times. 

Once, when Virgil was leaving for Christmas break and they wouldn’t see each other for two weeks. That had been the first kiss- it had been soft and nerve-wracking, full of heat and the constant reminding of _if I mess it up, he’ll understand. Virgil is a very understanding person, and he’s nervous himself, there’s no reason to be nervous, CALM DOWN YOU IDIOT AND KISS HIM._

It had ended with a shared soft smile and a quiet happy wave, followed by Logan going to the bathroom just to recall that breathing was essential to the human body.

The second one had been on Valentine’s day. They hadn’t really done anything for it- neither one enjoyed the holiday that much- but randomly, while Logan had been reading his book, Virgil had marched up to him, grabbed his tie, and said “Can I kiss you?”

At the time, Logan had just been reeling from how forward Virgil had been. It was only later Logan realized Virgil had been that bold because if he hadn’t been he wouldn’t have been able to get the words out.

It was kind of sweet.

The third time had been his doing. It was at the end of a date of ghost-watching in early April and Logan had just quietly asked Virgil if he would mind if he kissed him.

That kiss had been much softer than the two before.

The last one had been Virgil’s way of forcing Logan to go to sleep, which, while not something Logan would _ever_ turn down, was incredibly manipulative of him and not something Logan had thought would be in Virgil’s character when they first started dating.

But now… 

“I want to kiss you,” Virgil blurted.

Logan had expected it, but the damned flush deepened over his cheeks anyway. With an ungodly amount of annoyance, Logan found himself unable to hold Virgil’s gaze as he nodded his permission.

“I want to do it more than once.” 

Virgil practically shouted the words at him and Logan felt his toes curl tightly in his shoes as if they were worried that unfurling would allow his heart to find a way to sink out of his body.

With a quiet gulp, Logan forced himself to meet Virgil’s eyes. They were dilated, both from love and fear judging by the beat of his heart and the way he was trembling. Silently, Logan nodded before going to sit up.

Virgil shoved him back onto the grass and crawled on top of his chest. Before Logan could react- not that he was sure how he would- Virgil’s lips were on his and Logan’s mind was gone.

Time stood still but the beating of his heart only intensified. Whatever normally allowed him to study the world around him was blocked with Virgil, Virgil’s lips, Virgil’s hand on the ground, next to his right cheek, and the other one that cupped the back of his neck. 

He could feel Virgil’s heart pressed against the right side of his chest, beating a rhythm that mixed with his own heart until he could barely distinguish one from the next.

Virgil came up for air, giving Logan less than a second before their lips locked again and Logan’s stomach flipped in his chest. His whole body burned and he curled a hand through Virgil’s soft black hair, soft palm pressing against the back of his neck.

Slowly, Virgil pulled away again and this time it was Logan who surged up, pressing them back together before tugging Virgil back down and onto his spread-out body.

When they broke for the third time, Virgil smiled. 

“Hey.”

Logan licked his lips. “Salutations.”

A hand brushed down Logan’s cheek and Logan shivered with the motion. Grinning softly, Virgil leaned over again, pressing the gentlest of kisses to Logan, practically a mere brush of the lips before he was up again.

“God. It’s completely unfair how gorgeous you are, L.”

Logan swallowed. Despite himself, he found himself looking for signs that Virgil might be lying- looking and finding absolutely none.

“I love you.”

The words spilled from his lips before he could stop them. Virgil froze from above him and Logan instantly tried to lessen the impact, ignoring the strange cold that had sunk into his very bones.

“I mean, uh, I um, enjoy your company. Your presence makes me happy. Your existence is good.”

That one had the left of Virgil’s mouth tipping up. “My existence is good?”

“Yes?”

Virgil’s smile threatened to blind him. “I love you too, genius.”

Logan choked. Before he could properly respond- or probably just stutter something that was supposed to have been a sentence- Virgil bent back over to treat him to a thorough, toe-curling kiss.


End file.
